jedisith_adifandomcom-20200216-history
Timaeus Leingod
"My reality is my own alone." Timaeus Leingod, the most recent descendant of the Leingod clan, was one of the few Force users that existed at the early beginning of 1000 ADI. As a budding Jedi, he joined the other Jedi at a meeting where the new order convened. When the Sith took over Coruscant, Timaeus was one of the first to clash with the newly arisen Sith. As a Jedi Knight, his efforts for the Jedi Order made a decisive difference in numerous galactic outcomes. Timaeus was born into a wealthy family on Coruscant that had been in high-standing for over a millenium. At age 12 during a visit to a scientist’s lab, a friend of his father's named Driscoll, Timaeus began to be intrigued by one of the experiments, which was a bio-infuser that was a natural human enhancement supplement. His father Critias informed him that the biochemical formula had proved ineffective, as he himself once volunteered to be a test subject for it. However, Timaeus insisted on trying again, with himself as the new test subject. Driscoll began using the formula and injecting Timaeus with it weekly for the next year – it became obvious that the formula was working on him. By the time the infusions were finished with, Timaeus’ physical capabilities had increased dramatically; giving him three times the strength, endurance, agility and speed of an average human. Driscoll theorized it worked on Timaeus because he was at the peak of human growth, while Critias had already been fully mature. At age 16, Timaeus was given a large chest by his parents containing items from his ancestor Trever Leingod, who was a Jedi prior to the Dantooine Incident. Around the same time of the Dantooine Incident, it was noted that Trever married Yuna and left his Jedi life behind. However, he kept his weapons and Jedi artifacts and recorded all that he learned in his Jedi life in a colleciton of holocrons, then stored them all in the chest that was given to Timaeus. Upon discovering the history of his ancestor and obtaining his collection, Timaeus was inspired to become a Jedi himself. Over the next two years, Timaeus watched the holocrons made by Trever and learned all the skills he had to teach, thus becoming a full Jedi Knight. He also found other holocrons to teach him ever more knowledge of the Force. Restoring the Republic : "I won't sit by and watch this happen." : ―Timaeus Leingod Upon emerging openly as a Jedi, Timaeus beckoned to the call to Tython, which the disguised John Orion called. There he met with John Orion, calling himself Jal'Faren, and also Jaderath, Dusk Skywalker, his aliased-named ancestor Trever under the name "Wind" and his apprentice Theriphos.Tython - Necessary Sacrifices (All Jedi) Following the short meeting, he traveled to Coruscant to seek out other Force-sensitives. He was on Coruscant when the Sith Empire took over, led by the would-be traitor John Orion and Jaina Renshir, but wasn't able to take any action against them by himself. He went to the Corucant Jedi Temple made by Jaderath to meet with her and make plans to free the planet from the control of the Sith. They were given an offer by a mysterious darksider known as Aegis and interrupted by another known as Lord Carcass. Aegis apparently disliked how the Sith Empire took over Coruscant from The Commonwealth and offered to have her own army, Paragon, fight back against the Sith's forces. Timaeus was willing to take up this offer given by Aegis, but being cautious to seek out what her ulterior motives were for this alliance, kept his eyes open in case of a betrayal. As it turned out, all that Aegis desired was a future favor of the Jedi that was "within reason." Feeding the Hungry, Jedi Tree Temple, Coruscant With Jaderath's approval, forced by the attack of the Sith army on the public, Timaeus accepted Aegis' offer and lead the counterattack. With Paragon's superior numbers, Timaeus ordered the fleet to box in the Sith empire's ships and lead the ground assault to defend the people, focused on eliminating the Sith Empire's forces. In the midst of the battle, Timaeus met an unnamed Jedi Padawan who insisted on the urgent capture of Jaina Renshir, and he eventually went off to the main Senate building to arrest her. He crossed paths with Jaina, who was actually an imposter, and an explosive battle between the Paragon and Sith troops ensued in the main square. A Jedi named Zanic Scorchi entered the fray and dueled Jaina while Timaeus guarded him from the surrounding enemy forces. A stray Sith known as Darth Kage entered the battle shortly, giving Timaeus a "warning" regarding the return of the Sith, stating they would one day return and that the Jedi should remain ready at all times, rather than remaining idle until castrophe struck as they did in the past. Just after Kage departed the battle, Zanic bested the fake Jaina, and the battle was won shortly thereafter.Coruscant - The End... Again (All Read) With the emancipation of Coruscant and the power of Paragon in their hands, the Jedi were responsible for the reconstruction of the core worlds. Timaeus organized a senatorial meeting to form the League of Planets, a republic-like faction that united the core worlds with the planets occupied by Paragon, at which time a Supreme Chancellor, senators, governors and all orders of politicians were to be elected. After Chancellor Valerius was elected, Timaeus returned to the Jedi Temple to repair the damages from the battle.Coruscant - The Founding of the League of Planets While repairs were in order for the temple, Darth Kage made a broadcast in which he threatened to blow up a Coruscant hospital, unless Zanic was executed within one day for the "capital crime" of dispatching Jaina, who was his fellow Sith. Timaeus felt that the Sith would destroy the hospital regardless of whether Zanic was executed, and would not surrender him for death in any case. Instead, he organized the evacuation of all Coruscant hospitals with the aid of the Paragon troops and brought as many people as he could into the temple. Zanic met him there later shortly before the deadline ended, but thankfully there were no casualties due to the mass evacuations. A rogue dark sider, the wanted Zane Joruic unbeknowest to the Jedi, came demanding that Zanic accompany him so he could lure out Darth Kage and defeat him. However, both Timaeus and Zanic found this request suspicous to say the least, considering Kage wanted Zanic dead and not taken hostage, the deadline had already passed, and Kage was likely too well hidden. An old friend of Zanic's, Richter Belmont, also appeared on scene and introduced himself. Zane Joruic left, and neither him or Darth Kage were heard from again as far as Timaeus knew. Aware of the Sith's possible plans for galactic conquest, Timaeus set out to make a new faction called Garden that was based in the Core Worlds.Coruscant - Setting the Foundations for Garden (Informative Only) This faction quickly became one of the key defenses of the League of Planets. Reorganizing the Jedi After a year of no Sith or other attacks, the League of Planets slowly started to function like the old Republic, with Timaeus acting as its guide as a Jedi counselor. With Jedi Master Jaderath missing, the young Jedi Knight became the primary caretaker of the Jedi Temple tree. Calling out to all Jedi in the galaxy after a prolonged period of being the lone Jedi in the galaxy, numerous Jedi arrived at the temple. A Jedi Council is elected, with the Masters being Leon Stealth, Vegito Rikhard, Zanic Scorchi and Titus Galdius. During this time of reorganization, many of the Jedi went out among Coruscant in search of the Sith, and it was revealed by Vegito that two Sith, Palin and a follower of hers, planted bugs at the Jedi Temple. As Timaeus kept Garden constantly in training and prepared for war, the senate began making murmurs against the Jedi Order's hold over both Garden and Paragon, and during these uproars, the Outer Rim World Bastion - the seat of the League of Planets in the Outer Rim - was bombed, shortly followed by the Mid Rim senate being bombed by a suicide bomber senator. When the Sith finally came out of hiding, Timaeus was at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and found five Sith, including Palin and Redack, torching down the tree. All the while, Coruscant was being surrounded by the Imperial fleets. Appearing to be the lone Jedi on Coruscant, the Jedi Knight could not stop the Sith alone, and thus Timaeus hesitantly left the tree in order to plan a more effective counterattack against the Sith and the Imperial fleets. Coruscant - Ultimate Freedom of the Sith Having stealthily left Coruscant during the Imperial attack, he repositioned the Republic fleets for a counterattack and helped hide the Outer and Mid Rim chancellors, who continued their senatorial work in secret locations. However, before his planned counterattack took place, a far more deadly threat was discovered by Garden scouts in the Unknown Regions. The Dark Side Crisis The threat Garden discovered was a planet that was quickly named Dark Side, as it was the embodiment of the Dark Side itself fueled by any use of the Force, and that it was growing at a enormous rate and heading for the Core Worlds. During this time, Timaeus and the SeeDs discovered many of the powers Dark Side had, including the ability to mass-produce Force Wraiths, fighting against them on occasion. After having studied the new threat for a number of months, the Jedi Knight returned to the Core Worlds after Coruscant was emancipated through the efforts of Kavis Knesos and Ridifu Omego, who led Paragon against the Imperials and forced peace negotiations. Timaeus appeared on a galactic holocast, announcing that Garden discovered Dark Side beyond the Unknown Regions. Timaeus stationed a portion of the Garden fleet near Dark Side, with Garden scientists constantly studying it for weak points - weak points Timaeus could find through his Shatterpoint power, which would be instrumental in bringing Dark Side down. HoloNews on the Galactic Event: The Rise of Dark Side He met up with the Jedi Council, led by newly-made Grandmaster Leon Stealth, which convened in the newly built Coruscant Jedi Temple, meant to replace the tree temple. He also met up with Kavis Knesos, Helius Tak, and Titus Galdius. The Dark Lady Palin joined them, and they ended up forging an unwilling truce with her while Dark Side loomed over. Coruscant: Council Chambers (All) Not long after the truce was made, Coruscant was attacked Dark Side spawn Force wraiths. Timaeus fought against the wraiths, along with his SeeD Assassins, Aiden Avalos, Ridifu Omego, Helius Tak, Saarai-kaar, and Kell Gase. Following the battle, Ridifu killed Helius with an explosive appearing to be a lightsaber because of the latter's three-way mental condition. Timaeus rebuked him, warning Ridifu that he should hope the Grandmaster would be merciful. Coruscant - First Coming of the Dark Exterminators Receiving a distress signal from Manaan, Timaeus left the scene in an emergency and led Garden against the tyrannical government. The Selkath had ordered their forces to hunt down Force users on the planet, due to Force usage being the reason that Dark Side emerged. Midway through the battle, Timaeus left Captain Maverick with the Manaan Rebel leader Sevoth, so that Timaeus could beckon to the new developments of Dark Side. Manaan: Civil War The Jedi Knight made the command for Admiral Sterling of Garden to oversee the making of the Genesis Star, a customized superweapon to fight and shield against Dark Side's onslaught. Plans for a New Weapon - The Genesis Star Later aboard the command ship, Timaeus learned that Naboo's core was altered during the Dark Exterminator attack, changing the planet's trajectory towards Dark Side itself. The Jedi Knight led Garden to help evacuate Naboo, and later met up with Vallyria Sol'rhia and Kad Valor in the temple there after sensing their presence. Kad left their company, while Timaeus and Vallyria headed to Gunga City to convince the hesitant gungans to leave Naboo before it was doomed. Dark Side Event: Naboo's Fate Personality and Traits : "Your ignorance of me and my blade is most amusing. You Sith aren't as smart as you crack yourselves up to be." : ―Timaeus Leingod Timaeus is not afraid to take on his adversaries. Since he was not raised under a Jedi philosophy and was only self-trained, most of his learnings are of his own doing. Unlike most Jedi, he doesn't take trash talk and has a rather sharp tongue when provoked. He is not afraid of his emotions, but he doesn't let them rule him either. Diplomacy Timaeus is a outspoken person and will get himself into government affairs as an ambassador, as he did at the assembly for the League of Planets. Believing that the Jedi need support of the people, Timaeus will also go amongst commoners to speak with them. This trait of his is one of the attributes that makes him an able leader for a variety of tasks. Courageous What some could call recklessness, or other bravery, Timaeus isn't afraid to enter battle against the forces of evil. Knowing that descretion is the better half of valor, however, he will only fight to defend others or himself. Cautiousness Though Timaeus is not beyond trusting others, he is sure that other people earn their trust in his eyes. Knowing the Sith and other darksiders are incredibly tricky, he keeps tabs on any dealings he has with them, as fully trusting any such person is risky business, to say the least. Anger Timaeus, unlike most Jedi, does actually show outward anger for righteous purposes. When Denon was attacked and later Coruscant, he showed an outward display of rage for the lives that were lost. However, knowing that rage is a path to the Darkside, Timaeus buries his anger rather quickly and simply uses the physical reaction it has on him to fuel his performance in battle. Gear Clothing Timaeus wears a black outfit with pants and shirt that are most comfortable for any situation, and black leather gloves. He inherited Thon's robe and Nomi's armband - the former has granted him greater wisdom, a higher jump and allows him to use the Force more often, and the latter increases his power when he battles a darksider. Lightsabers Timaeus inherited two blue lightsabers, two green lightsabers, and a pair of lightsabers gauntlets with revolving and double-siding functions. He later designed a unique teal colored lightsaber, which became the only weapon he physically carried (he still used the Fusion Sword by drawing it with Dimension Shift). Fusion Sword This six-blade 90% Beskar/10% phrik weapon was carefully designed by Trever Leingod, Timaeus' ancestor, and crafted by a weapon smith. Any of the six blades can combine with each other, and any can be disassembled if one knows the exact design for the locks. All the locks, including the lock-in sheath, can only be opened with exact precision through the Force, and takes time to master. Trever Leonheart made a sheath on to be worn on one’s back which can carry all six blades at once, or all of them combined together. The main (base) blade and completely assembled blade (all six combined) have a length of 4 feet, but all of the other blades vary from 2 1/2 to 3 feet. Each blade has an Ilum crystal (the main blade having a Solaris crystal) imbedded inside, so that the user is attuned to each one. The leather handles and hand guards on each blade, and the nature of the phrik inside, make it possible to absorb Force Lightning with all the blades, similar to the way a lightsaber does, and its metallic nature acts as a conductor to lightning. Timaeus eventually stopped using the sheath and used Dimension Shift to summon the weapon when needed. Extra Gear Timaeus carries a device that looks like a watch - which keeps track of time, but also doubles as a comlink, and as also has the ability to disperse an EMP blast in a 100 foot radius. The EMP blast takes a lot of power however, and it takes quite a few minutes to recharge the device until it can be used again. Powers and Abilities : “The only use for power should be to protect.” : ―Timaeus Leingod Timaeus learned many of Trever's powers and even researched other powers to give him a thorough experience in the Force. Force Powers (Extras) Force Ice, Force Surge, Force Fire (Sapphire), Force Light, Force Seeing, Art of Movement, Comprehend Speech, Force Listening, Alter Image/Environment, Droid Disable, Drain Knowledge, Force Empathy, Battlemind, Battle Mediation, Force-meld, Shatterpoint, Precognition, Force Illusion, Force Repulsion, Force Doppleganger, Force Psychometry, Force Sight, Force Suppression/Breach, Breath Control, Force Hibernation Trance, Force Heal, Force Flight, Affect Mind, Malacia, Force Whirlwind, Force Barrier, Dimension Shift and Force Protection. Other Abilities Timaeus was trained partially in swordplay and martial arts by instructors on Coruscant. He is an expert at Teras Kasi. Lightsaber Forms Timaeus knows Diem So/Shien (Master), Soresu (Master), Niman (Adept), Ataru (Advanced), Makashi (Adept), Vaapad (Adept), and Shii-Cho (Adept). Skills Blade Beam Using his sword as an extension of his Force power, Timaeus creates a ground-based shockwave via telekinesis (ten feet sideways radius, fifteen feet in front of himself) to knock his enemies away forcefully. Finishing Touch An art form he taught himself. Using Force Whirlwind, the Jedi spins himself around and attacks speedily with two blades in a tornado-like fashion to confuse his enemies. Omnislash An art form he learned from Trever's holocrons. Timaeus uses his Doppelganger ability to make two copies of himself. His fusion sword is separated into six pieces, and two blades are given to Timaeus and his illusions each. The Jedi charges his opponent in a triangular pattern a couple of times, then stands safely away from his enemy and has his doppelgangers disappear, with his sword fusing back together. Vehicles : ''“The best ride is whatever gets you there safe and sound.” '' : ―Timaeus Leonheart The Fenrir (Hover Bike) Timaeus owns a hover bike he calls "Fenrir." It has a seat big enough for someone to drive and for a passenger sit behind the driver. Timaeus designed the bike to have opening slots on both sides to hold three blades each from his Fusion Buster Sword. Its engine is state-of-the-art and was meant especially for highspeed chases. X-83 TwinTail Starfighter Timaeus uses the most up-to-date starfighter, one that follows suit after the design of the famous X-wing series. The X-83 is one of the most cutting-edge starfighters of the age, made with superior components. A balanced fighter capable of assuming a number of roles, due to its combination of firepower and durability. The fighter's shields is comparable to those of a transport or light frigate, and are able to absorb a good deal of fire before they fail. Its hull, too, is stronger than those of most shuttles. Source Links Category:Characters Category:ADI Category:Lightsider